minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Player Problems
A Brief Note You know, every animal is scary in one way or another. Kittens are born with innate ability to hunt and kill their prey; while puppies are always born both blind and deaf, perfect prey for a predator. But, players are special. They, too, have scary things about them, but what? That is the thing. It is hard to tell from apirences, yet humans may be the scariest of them all. I know this first hand, from some up close encounters with a few. The Story hi, my name is miller. I used to be a villager, but I'm now a wandering trader. I had gotten restless and curious about what was outside the village boundaries, so I grabbed a couple of llamas and got on my best robes and went out to explore. Although, I now wish I hadn't. As night fell, I saw why the village had such a strong defense of iron golems. Zombies started spawning on all sides of me, and they were pursuing me relentlessly. I ran until sunrise, but that is when things started getting even worse. As I finally was able to rest, I saw something in the distance. It was a mob, but none I had ever seen before. Was it even a mob at all? I silently walked closer to get a better look, and saw that it had two cat-like ears on its forehead and a tail on it's back. It was also standing on two legs and was wearing a jacket that was grey with stripes. There were two others of these creatures there as well. One a white jacket with a tail as well, but this time it also had ears like a wolf instead; and the other looked like a fox in clothes. I was curious, but at the same time wary about what these strange creatures were. I kept my distance as to not be seen since I didn't yet know if they were friendly or not, but kept watching to learn more about them. The creatures were just standing there, as if waiting for something. I began to creep a little closer when, as if on cue, another appeared out of nowhere! This time, it was like a mouse in a dress. I stopped walking closer as it appeared, and actually drew back a step or two. I continued to watch the creatures from afar, and came to the conclusion that these were players. I had heard about them before, when I was in the village, but I had never actually seen one before. This only made me even more curious and I continued to watch them. As I did, I saw them do many things I had no wish to see. One separated from the others at one point and I followed it. It was the dog one. It found a wolf nearby and tamed it. The player then went back to the other, also with new pets, and they fought! Everyone drew diamond swords and charged at each other. The wolf that had been tamed moments before wanted to leave, but the player yelled at it to fight or else.Iit had no choice, so the poor wolf launched itself into the battle and was slaughtered by one of the other players. This is only one of the horrid things I saw the players do. Next, they walked over to a fence. As I peered over the top of it, I saw that it was filled with pigs. As the mouse player climbed over the fence, I thought "Maybe it's going to give them some food." But in a way, I was wrong. As the player walked closer to the center of the pig pen, it took a carrot out and started feeding them. Now, I know what you are thinking. "They did feed the pigs, you were wrong," But no. That is not all. As soon as the pigs gave birth to little babies, the player drew it's sword and killed the mothers and fathers, leaving only the little babies to live. As I watched with horror, the mouse player handed the meat from the pigs to the fox one and the fox one then walked over to the house nearby and put it all in a chest! I couldn't believe it! they killed the mothers of innocent piglets and they aren't even going to eat the meat! What a waste! How horrible! I continued watching until nightfall, when the mobs came out. I was about to go find a way to get through the night when i saw the players come out of the house they had been in. They put on armor and drew their swords. all the players then ran at the zombies and skeletons, hacking away at their undead bodies. At first I was like "Ok, so at least they know something good,'' When I watched two players, the cat and the fox ones, approach a baby creeper and it's parents. The mom and dad got mad that the players were getting so close to their baby and ran to defend it. The players then killed them both and proceeded to kill the baby creeper as well. I turned my gaze away from them as to not see any more of this brutal killing, but my sight now lay on the mouse player. It was approaching a spider. The spider tried to run past it, but the mouse player just hit it backwards into a wall. the poor spider was now cornered. it tried to climb out of there to get away from the player, but the player just killed it, showing no mercy, as if it was born to kill everything in its way. I didn't even dare to see what the wolf player was doing, for fear of what I would see next. I instead decided to turn around and run before they saw me. But, as I looked behind me, I saw the wolf player standing right there. He drew his sword and swiftly killed both of my two llamas. I ran in a straight line to get away from it, but when I stopped I saw that I had run right into the middle of the other players. They were now circling me. I tried to get out, but I couldn't. I had some items on me, so I tried bargaining them for my life (and emeralds). As the players saw what I had, they started to force me out of the circle. I tried to run, but the players wanted me to go in one direction only. If i tried to stray away, they would punch me until i was back where they wanted me. As I walked along, i sas that they were forcing me into the middle of a horde of zombies! I desperately tried to get away, but could not! The rest of it is a blur, all i can really remember is the smell of rot on my skin and me chasing after one of the players. I regain my memory when i find myself waking up in a place much like a prison cell with the taste of apple on my tongue and feeling quite weak. As I woke up, I was immediately greeted with four very familiar faces: The players. They grabbed me by the arm and threw me into a different sort of room. This time it was even worse. It was only just big enough to hold me and a composter. It smelled of decay in there, but as I cried for freedom I was not heard. If i was, then nobody seemed to care. The next day, the players kept trying to trade with me for the low prices I had offered before. Did they not understand that I was doing it to spare my life? I said no over and over and over again, unwilling to help these cruel monsters. As the players realized that I would not trade with them, all four gathered around my little cage and started talking. The cat one drew a sword, but the mouse said something to make it be put away. They continued talking for a moment more, then they all nodded their heads at each other and took me out of the small room I was in. They dragged me over to a door. They handed me a piece of bread before shoving me through it. They locked the door behind me and I turned around. I was in a larger room this time. There were other villagers in here too! I was so relieved at having somebody who spoke the same language as me and didnt want to hurt me! I asked the closest person “Where am i? Why am i in here?” “This is the place where the players put all of us villagers that don't have good trades.” she said to me. “Every night when the players come to feed us we are forced to make babies for them to take away and put in the trading chamber.” At this i yelled “What!” I saw that the villager I had been talking to had plugged one of her ears so i quickly said “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to yell in your ear.” “Oh, it’s alright.” she said. “We usually get that reaction from new guys. I’m Piper, by the way.” “I’m Miller. Hey, Piper, is there anywhere i can rest in here? I’ve had a rough couple of days.” “I bet. There are some beds just over there. Here, let me show you whitch one is yours.” As Piper lead me over to the beds, i saw that they were all smushed toghether side by side or on top of eachother. As Piper showed me whitch one was mine and i laid down, i felt that the beds were lumpy and uncomfortable. I tried to sleep, but couldn’t. All night i just lay there, thinking to myself. Why are the players so cruel? I thought. You know what? I will not stand for this! In the morning i got to work planning something. I spent the next few days gathering information about the place and situation we were in, and as the weekend came near i was ready. After i had formulated a plan in my head of how to get out of there, i climbed up to the top of the beds and yelled “I will not stand for this any longer!” Piper said to me “Miller, what are you doing up there? Get down.” “NO!” i yelled. “Listen to me. All of you. We ahev been held capitive for too long in here. It is time we escaped! I have come up with a plan to get out, but i need as much help and suport as possible. Who is comming to freedom with me!” As i finished speaking, i looked down at the others. There was a small murmur of thought passing through the crowd, but nothing more. I hung my head and started to climb down from the beds when i herd Piper speak. “Millier is right!” she said with powerfull hope in her voice. “We have been born in here, and we have been raised in here. But, with Miller’s help, we will not die in here! I vote for freedom!” Siglence for a moment more, then somebody else said “i agree. I will go too!” “Me too!” “And me!” “Yes, lets do it!” Soon, everyone was in. i told them the plan, then we waited till evening. As evening came, we saw the players aproach the room. The cat player grabbed some bread from a chest and walked over to the door. We all knew wha was about to happen. Out one and only moment to escape. As the cat player opened the door that could only be opened by the players, we all rushed out of the room, trampling the player as she tried to stop us. I lead everyone quickly to the trading chamber, and as soon as we were in we scattered. Everyone went to a diferent tiny room with a different villager in each. Everyone helped get the trading villagers out of their little cages and they in turn helped more. Soon, everyone was no longer stuck. The players then arived at the trading room with us. They tried to stop us, but we flooded out of the room in such great numbers that they could not hold us back. We ran for the exit, and made it outside. But, as we did, we stopped. I had forgotten one part of the plan. What now? Piper seemed to sense what i was thinking, so she took charge. “Into the woods! They won't be able to get us there!” she shouted. We followed Piper into the forest beyond, but were soon met with an astonishing amount of zombies. We ran from them, only to end up cornered. A few of us succumbed to the toxic bites inflicted by the undead, but the players showed up and killed them all, even the ones that were once our friends. Now, we were cornered by the players instead of the zombies. They looked at eachother for a moment, then grabbed four of us. They said something that i didnt understand, but somehow knew what they were saying. “This is what you get for trying to escape” The players then shoved diamond swords through the backs of the villagers they held. Our comrades then fell to the ground and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I could see that Piper was afraid as the players came closer, and you know what? I was too. Is this it? I thought to myself. Is this the end? Has all this trouble been for nothing? Then, i felt a sudden rush of courage. “NO!” i shouted. “I will not let all of this have been for nothing! Villagers, charge!” Everyone who was previously cornered was now fighting a player. A few minutes the battle reaged, then we all ran into the forest as dawn broke. A few good villagers were lost in the fight, but it was not in vain. I lead the now freed villagers back to my old village, where they could live from now on in peace. Or, i thought so. After a week or so, i found that we were all settling in nicely. I had helped the freed villagers settle down with a new way of living in the village, and we were all getting along nicely with the old villagers. I decided to go on a walk around town when i was something emerging from the trees just outside of town. I stooped and watched, and realized that they were the players! They were aproaching the village, fast! I ran to get the iron golem of the village, and brought it to where the players were. I let the golem do its thing, but it was no use. The players quickly killed it with just a few blows of their diamond swords. They then seperated. Each one to a differnt corner of town. They then grabbed flint and steels and started lighting fires everywhere! I yelled for everyone to evecuate the city, but it was too late. The whole village was going up in smoke. I ran out of there, and when the flames finnaly subsided i saw that there were no survivors. It was me and only me. I ran through the village, only to find nothing but cobblestone left by the fire. The players had gotten their revenge, and i had lost everything. I thought about going to confront the players, but i knew that was a bad idea. I made myself a little home in the side of a mountain, where no mob could reach me. I still live there, alone with nobody to care about or protect. I have seen my fair share of other mobs since then. Endermen, creepers, skeletons, but none scare me more than the players. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Unfinished